fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi
Sand |ailments = Earthblight Windblight |weaknesses = Gold Dust |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi is a desert-dwelling Subspecies of Tobi-Kadachi that has control over sand as opposed to electricity. Physiology Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi shares many traits with the standard species, but has a few differences to set itself apart from them. Its scales are orange-yellow as opposed to grayish-blue, and its fur is light blonde as opposed to white. Its fangs, horns, and spikes are longer than the standard Tobi-Kadachi's, and its hair is slightly shorter. Its eyes are purple as opposed to red, and its horns are shaped more like drills. Ecology Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi is omnivorous, feeding on fruit, seeds, cacti, herbs, mushrooms, eggs, bugs, small animals, and smaller monsters, such as Kelbi, Apceros, Vespoid, Gajau, Kestodon, Noios, Jaggi, Genprey, Delex, and Cephalos, but is vulnerable to predation from larger monsters, such as Glavenus, Seregios, Tigrex, Sand Barioth, Deviljho, Bazelgeuse, and Nergigante. It has adapted to its new habitat by developing colouration that allows it to blend in with sand and rocks, fur that efficiently releases heat during the day and stores it during the night, and longer fangs that aid it in crushing the shells of armoured prey. Due to the greater abundance of competitors along with the harsh conditions present, it has become more aggressive and territorial than the standard species, relentlessly pursuing anyone who intrudes on its domain until they leave or die. After it left its original domain in the Ancient Forest, it lost its ability to use electricity due to the lack of electric food sources, and instead uses sandstorms and dust devils to overwhelm prey and enemies. Its ability to harness them comes from it having a specialized sac that stores both wind and sand, and it fuels them by eating sand and absorbing gases and compounds from the Earth's atmosphere with its horns and fur, releasing them through pores in its skin to keep itself from injuring itself with its newfound power. However, this new ability comes with one notable weakness; if struck by lightning, the sand in its body becomes superheated and turns into glass, which can greatly injure the wyvern, so it steers clear of thunderstorms whenever it can. If food supplies are short, it can use its membrane to glide to new areas so it has less competition to worry about, and can glide for long periods of time without rest, which is why it can be found in the Old World as well as the New World. Its horns are shaped more like drills, which helps it with digging through solid rock, and it can create sand pit traps by spinning in place, sucking in prey and setting them up for a deadly blow. It competes with other dangerous monsters, such as Barroth, Jyuratodus, Anjanath, Nibelsnarf, Rathian, Sunset Arzuros, and Tigerstripe Zamtrios, for food and territory. Behavior Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi is aggressive and territorial, pursuing its competitors until they leave the area or die, but will flee if outmatched. When food supplies are short, it moves to different areas with the help of its membrane so it has more to eat. It dislikes thunderstorms, and will hide in caves to avoid them. Abilities Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi has many of the same adaptations as the standard species, having a stretchy membrane between its legs that allows it to glide as well as being able to go into a supercharged state, but instead of using electricity, it instead uses sand, and gains power by absorbing gases and compounds found in the Earth's atmosphere as well as the earth around it. Along with being a powerful glider, it is a strong digger, and can form sandy whirlpools by burying itself in sand and spinning in place, throwing foes off balance. It also has notably more health than the standard Tobi-Kadachi, allowing it to survive bouts for longer periods of time. Habitat Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi thrives in desert regions such as the Wildspire Waste. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,800 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,200 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head/Neck: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 5 (Aether) * Body: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Back: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Forelegs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Hind Legs: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 0 (Aether) * Tail: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 35 (Thunder), 35 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 20 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head/Neck = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Back = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★ *Poison = ★★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Barroth - Wins. * vs. Jyuratodus - Wins. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Wins. * vs. Anjanath - Wins. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses. * vs. Pedrunderen - Loses. Attacks Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi has the same attacks as the standard species, except it does more damage, its elemental attacks deal Sand damage and inflict Earthblight and Windblight as opposed to Thunder damage and Thunderblight, and its electrical discharge is replaced with a sandstorm. However, it has some attacks of its own. Sand Beam Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi takes in a deep breath, the spews a large, sweeping beam of sand. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Earthblight and Windblight. Sand Ambush Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi digs into the ground, moves to where the hunter is standing, causes tremors, then jumps out and pounces on the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Sandy Whirlpool Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi digs deep underground and spins around in place, forming a sandy whirlpool that sucks in hunters, then jumps out the ground once the hunter is close enough. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Earthblight and Windblight. Dust Devil Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi spits a sandy twister at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Earthblight and Windblight. Sand Grenade Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi lobs a sandy projectile at the hunter that explodes once it hits the target or the ground. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Earthblight and Windblight. As opposed to directly spitting it at the hunter, it instead spits it in the direction the hunter is moving at, which can make it tricky to avoid at first. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69nd6-dgqR8 Weapons Long Sword Sandstone Shotel --> Sandstone Shotel+ --> Sandstorm Shotel -->Sand Wyvern's Fang --> Sand Wyvern's Ferocity Dual Blades Dune Hatchets --> Dune Hatchets+ --> Desertification Hatchets -->Sand Wyvern's Claws --> Sand Wyvern's Courage Gunlance Sand Blaster --> Sand Blaster+ --> Sand Bombardier -->Sand Wyvern's Striker --> Sand Wyvern's Strength Charge Blade Chert Strongarm --> Chert Strongarm --> Chasm Strongarm -->Sand Wyvern's Kaina --> Sand Wyvern's Kingship Insect Glaive Feldspar Rod --> Feldspar Rod+ --> Feldspar Ravager -->Sand Wyvern's Pillar --> Sand Wyvern's Pride Heavy Bowgun Aragonite Shooter --> Aragonite Shooter+ --> Aragonite Sniper -->Sand Wyvern's Lion --> Sand Wyvern's Skill Bow Silica Bow --> Silica Bow+ --> Geomancer's Bow -->Sand Wyvern's Strikebow --> Sand Wyvern's Supremacy * Note: All of Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi's weapons are upgrades of the standard species'. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 255-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -20 * Ice -20 * Dragon +10 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 * Nature +5 * Aether +10 Skills: Tremor Res +1, Windproof (Hi), Razor Sharp, Thunder Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -20 * Ice -20 * Dragon +10 * Earth +20 * Wind +20 * Nature +5 * Aether +10 Skills: Tremor Res +2, Windproof (Hi), Razor Sharp, Thunder Atk Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +10 * Thunder -15 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +25 * Wind +25 * Nature +10 * Aether +15 Skills: Tremor Res +1, Windproof (Hi), Pierce/Pierce Up, Thunder Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water +10 * Thunder -15 * Ice -15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +25 * Wind +25 * Nature +10 * Aether +15 Skills: Tremor Res +2, Windproof (Hi), Pierce/Pierce Up, Thunder Atk Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi is named after its ability to glide and harness the Sand element. * When exhausted, Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi will fail to use its sand projectiles. It can recover stamina by feeding on berries, herbs, carcasses, or the local Herbivores of the area it's in. * Sandglider Tobi-Kadachi will always attack monsters with a danger rating of three to four stars on sight, pursuing them until they leave the area or are defeated. If faced with a monster with danger ratings that exceed those, there is a 50% chance that it will leave the area instead of attacking it. * Credit for the icon's higher quality goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Sand Element Monster